the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Fae
Appearance The Fae all possess pointed ears to some extent and some also display strange and unique eye colours or bony chin ridges The fae prefer knee-length skirts or long trousers, long-sleeved shirts, ties, and vests are common. Sensible shoes are a given and no one goes outside without their wide-brimmed hat to keep the sun out of their eyes. Impractical clothing involving bustles and multiple layers of fabric tend to belong to the realm of performers and entertainers trying to show off with flashy designs. Their clothes are made in natural fibres such as wool, cotton, plaid, denim and leather often in neutral colours - brown, cream, navy, and light grey. They tend to wear small and discrete jewellery in wood, silver or gold unless it’s a belt buckle. Anatomy One interesting element of fae anatomy is that they have the power to regulate their fertility with pinpoint precision. In some regions they can find their very bodies will shift so that some can become pregnant or impregnate others.They typically refer to people in the third person singular (i.e. they) or in second person (i.e. you). Other anatomical differences include running 2 degrees warmer than humans, having rough papillae-covered tongues (like cats), a larger caecum for disgesting tough fibres, structurally reinforced bones to better deal with gravitational shifts, thicker skin inside the mouth to better handle sharper edged food, having more concentrated urine to avoid water loss and an atrophied organ that originally had an unknown purpose History This is a dry world of deserts, scrubland and prairie broken up by the occasional jutting mountain range. Though there are lakes and rivers, there are few oceans and only 30% of the world is covered by water. Most of the world’s water sources are belowground. The world’s rainfall is drawn up from below the ground through thousands of scattershot portals that appear at a certain distance above the ground. This is a place of many such anomalies, where reality occasionally breaks down so that in small areas gravity can work in strange directions and fire can freeze rather than burn what it touches. Most ghosts are the result of such anomalies, phased slightly out-of-touch with the world. This is also why technology here hasn’t advanced beyond the nineteenth century -- fluctuations in the laws of reality means that scientific principles do not always work smoothly. Thus more complex inventions like trains and electric lighting might work for a century than fail, might work in some areas but not others, or may work when made by one person but not any other. It also means that many of their scientific textbooks are filled with pseudo-scientific gibberish yet work fine when followed. Thus this is a land of curses, ghosts, anomalous reality and the use of both large lizards (called ligeckos that consume giant flies) and horses for transportation. It is a place whose population have to be somewhat nomadic, putting down roots for several generations before having to pick up and move elsewhere when a dust storm or something similar blasts through their farms and renders the dirt impotent. * Arcadian Cacti Milk Psychological Traits The fae believe that who you are today is different from who you were yesterday and that after enough days have passed you are an entirely different person connected only by history to your past selves. This means that fae who leave a region are treated as near strangers when they return, more like a long lost cousin than the best friend who left six months ago. This isn’t to say that fae change completely within a few years. They don’t. It just means that they believe they do. In truth, the fae will typically keep their core personality with many traits waxing and waning in intensity so that a person marked by their anger slowly becomes more sullen than more outspoken than aggressive once more. They are also more prone to changing habits, hobbies, interests and ideologies in reaction to the world around them. Their sexuality also has a tendency to shift when not in a loving relationship -- switching between an urge for monogamy to polygamy and through the spectrum of heterosexuality to homosexuality to asexuality. Naturally this isn’t true of everyone but it does happen to a slight majority of fae. Fae tend to be very culturally reactive, in that they will often temporarily take on some of the mannerisms of the people who surround them, especially if they are speaking in a language used by that culture. Therefore a fae who is speaking Bremese and surrounded by gremlins might start using some of their mannerisms and turn of phrase. The fae try to be very polite in their dealings with other people, in a cheerful and pleasant way. Addressing people as sir, ma’am or mixter is quite common to show a kind of easygoing respect. They also remember their pleases, thank you’s and how are you’s and seem genuinely interested in other people’s experiences when they ask about their day. 10 Cultural Cores # Enjoy Your Food # Birds and reptiles make the best pets. # Bomber’s Birthday # Your word is your bond # Fae love a good gift. # Handshakes matter # Large personal space bubbles. # Hospitality is key # Forget taverns # Speak of your past self in the third person. Species Perks Elemental Anomaly Resistance: You come from a world where reality can shift suddenly and your body has adapted to survive. You can ignore a single elemental spell ball per day (i.e. shock,fire, acid or strike all). This doesn’t include slay balls and shockout. Radiation Anomaly Resistance: You can ignore the first 30 seconds of anomalous radiation experienced in a day. This radiation resistance isn’t cumulative. Once you leave a radiation field, you are no longer resistant for the rest of that day. Sense Anomalies: Just as sailors can tell when a storm is brewing, you can tell when the weave of reality is being breached. You can sense anomalous radiation as well as identify and read any OOC notices on anomalies in the area. Natural Linguist: You gain an additional language at character creation though you do not need to specify the language chosen at creation. Instead you can select a new language at any time after hearing it spoken for only a few hours, allowing you to fill that language slot for so long as it remains relevant to your character. So long as you have access to several documents or audio logs worth of materials, you can also translate any language into one that you know through a relevant translation mini-game. Once you have translated a language, you can speak, read and write in it as normal. Medicine Dependent: You require a twice daily dose of Immunoboost to benefit from natural healing and avoid location-specific damage (i.e. a shot through the heart is instant death). Common Phrases and Naming Conventions Names are generally short 1 or 2 syllables in length and commonly use -ay or -i vowels. They also tend to have an an Asian tone to them. A good way to find a name for your Fae is to use the Tian Name Generator. Their language also displays Asian roots, their expressions however draw from more western frontier culture. * “Haiyaa! / Howdy” = Hello. * “Kawan” = Buddy, good friend of mine from way back. * “They” = More typically used in place of she/he. * “Tak Perna Lagi” = Never again (said after doing something dangerous) * “ Saya Perjanji” = I promise /I swear it as an oath. * “Shut up and die!” = I hate you * “They’re gunshot subtle!” = Either loud and overbearing or over eager and naive. * “They’re full of fizz!” = Wellmeaning but unreliable. * “They keep fitzing on me” = Unreliable, breaks down, never there when you need them. * “You fitz-head!” =Irresponsible, untrustworthy, expression of strong distaste * “Hobble your lip” = Shut up! * “Ain’t you a little sparky” = Clever but demanding, typically stated by a superior. * “Oh, that’s just aces!” = That’s amazing, a real surprise. * “I’m all shook up” = Nervous about what just happened / will happen * “In my world that was…” = Speaking about a past self in a very different situation to their current lives. * “Their face is the only same thing about them”= A warning to treat a particular fae as entirely different. * “We go back through dozens” = An old friendship, or shared history, that has lasted through multiple selves * “Don’t worry, they’re static” = Odd, but harmless; haven’t changed much over the years. * “Lossmaker” = Someone, or something, that brings you bad luck and ensures failure * “Ah fizzlesticks!” = A surprisingly rough curse word, refers to old dynamite that doesn’t explode when predicted. * “Snapcrackle region” = An area where the rules of reality often shift in a dangerous and life-threatening fashion. Category:Species Category:Fae